


DragonLord

by Emmzzi



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Other, Story in three lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmzzi/pseuds/Emmzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obvious three line fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DragonLord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valderys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/gifts).



> Happy Xmas babes! Not yuletide tagged as not rare!

He had found, and lost his father in one day; but he had learned something else of great import.

He was a dragonlord, and his tongue could tame the wildest dragon.

"Arthur Pendragon, you don't know what's coming."


End file.
